


CPS AU

by shsl_loser



Series: cps verse [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Dehumanization, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hybrids, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_loser/pseuds/shsl_loser
Summary: basically an au about schlatt's abusing is getting really bad, and quackity, fundy and tubbo bonding and eventually getting help! ft. george and sapnap's abuse
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Floris | Fundy, Alexis | Quackity & Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: cps verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121405
Kudos: 51





	CPS AU

**Author's Note:**

> these will probably be really triggering! they're kind of a vent, kind of just angst
> 
> TW: abuse, dehumanisation, alcohol consumption

ages:  
• i hate the smp ages. we have like zero timeline  
• apparently fundy was 14 during the election?  
• tommy (probably only mentioned) and tubbo are 13  
• fundy and purpled (probably only mentioned) are 14  
• jack manifold (who probably will only be mentioned) is 15  
• niki, quackity and sapnap are 16  
• schlatt, eret and dream are 18  
• george is 21  
• i had to age bad up since he's sapnap's dad, even if i headcanon it as an adopted relationship  
• bad is 35 :)  
• skeppy is aged up because it's a little weird for a 17 year old to be friends with a 35 year old man and be roommates with him  
• skeppy is 27  
• phil is aged up since wilbur (only mentioned) is 32  
• phil is 52 (old man philza pog, he's like an angel thingy so he doesn't look old)

schlatt's actions:  
• schlatt's motivations for abusing the three are unknown, and always will be since he's dead now.  
• is abusive while sober, but gets worse when he's drunk  
• tubbo took the brunt of it since he was around schlatt pretty much 24/7 as his right hand man, but the other two suffered just as much

fundy's abuse:  
• fundy was dehumanised for being a hybrid  
• yes schlatt is also a hybrid  
• fundy wasn't allowed on the couch  
• he actually was up until a certain point where schlatt told him 'he knew the rules' and got super angry and violent

quackity's abuse:  
• quackity was going to have a political marriage with schlatt, but luckily it fell through  
• schlatt would hit and demean him whenever quackity spoke up with 'stupid ideas' in board meetings. schlatt thought most of quackity's ideas were stupid  
• his wings were clipped

tubbo's abuse:  
• took the brunt of schlatt's anger more often than not  
• was paraded around manburg like a fucking show pony occasionally, mainly when schlatt had an inkling wilbur or tommy was around

other things:  
• quackity would throw himself in front of fundy and tubbo whenever he could  
• tubbo would beg schlatt for it to be him hurt instead  
• the only reason they get help is because fundy manages to run away and tell niki and eret  
• sapnap and george are being abused by dream, and don't acknowledge it until they see what happened with fundy, quackity and tubbo  
• they kinda go "this is definitely abuse. but it's happening to us? oh fuck are we being abused?"  
• phil and bad were kinda neglectful parents, bad sorted himself out, phil did not  
• bad vs phil showdown and phil is like 'you neglected your son too!' and bad is like 'yeah, but i learnt from my mistakes and i'm trying to be better. you're not'  
• bad pretty much opens 'badboyhalo's home for traumatized kids' and basically adopts half of the bloody server. he ropes skeppy into this

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be writing fics for this soon but like yeet


End file.
